


oh, miss believer [snow on the ground]

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/M, Forgive Me, Im an asshole, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Running Away, Stupid Teenagers, Trans Tyler - Freeform, im depressed mmkay, trans!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: belinda is so pretty when she sleeps.it breaks josh's heart to know she doesn't think so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based directly off miss believer.
> 
> trigger warning for being sad af.
> 
> I feel remorse.

"come on, belinda," they sang. "join us."

belinda blushed, shivering as she pulled down her striped stockings. the three other boys splashed energetically,  grinning as the slim girl undressed. suddenly they did not regret inviting a girl on their skinny dipping trip, for now they planned to have so much fun.

she stopped her undressing with her bathing suit, shaking in only the thin, pastel blue garment. the boys wolfishly whistled, encouraging her.

"c'mon belinda!" one pleaded. "don't be a _tease_."

"i can't," she stammered. her wide eyes stared at her painted toes.

it was too late to react when she noticed one of the boys had climbed on the boardwalk and pushed her in. she sputtered and spit chilling ice water out when she bobbed to the surface. frantically, belinda placed her hand on her head to keep her wig from slipping.

and they were so _fast_ when they surrounded her, so _fast_ when their thin fingers popped the buttons to her top and bottom.

so _fast_ when they realized her tits were stuffing and her genitals matched theirs.

so _fast_ when they spun her over and pushed her onto land.

so _fast_ when they tore her apart with only their hands.

[colder]

josh finds a princess sleeping on a bench in the park. auburn waves scattered across her cheeks, she breathed in contently, thick jacket framing her.

he sat next to her, watching her. _what a pretty sleeper,_ he thought, brushing her foot.

she awoke with a jolt, yelping.

josh tried to apologize but she was babbling cries and pleads directed at invisible enemies and not him.

so he held her until she stopped shaking.

[older]

a week later he was returning home from the store when he saw the princess curling up on the bench, gazing at the swirling sky.

he abandoned his trip and instead sat next to her.

"i'm josh," he said quietly. she smiled.

"belinda," she whispered. he watched her doe eyes shift to the sky and reflect dazzling stars in their inky pools.

"you're beautiful," he blurted out, cringing when he realized his action. she simply looked back at him and started to pull out ear muffs from her pockets.

"i know i'm not," she said soothingly, standing and popping the muffs on. "it's okay."

and then she was gone.

[colder]

his trips home lasted longer, either out of him looking for belinda or for finding her. one night she was crying, sobbing tearfully on the bench.

"belinda," he breathed. "what's wrong? what's wrong?"

she melted into his touch, and her shaky breaths swirled into art at the touch of the frozen air.

"so ugly," she cried. "i-i am. hat-t-te m'self."

"no," josh insisted. "you're stunning."

and then she pushed him with frightful force, jumping back.

"even like this?" she screamed, tugging at her hair until the wig fell off and revealed a black cap pushing brown hair flat against her scalp.

"yes," he said lightly, only to be ignored as she fished under her top and threw out stuffing.

"like this?"

"yes," josh said almost inaudibly. his eyes moved as she fell down on the ground, collapsing in on herself.

she shook as the winter crisp stabbed her exposed skin.

"so ugly," she choked out.

he pulled her up and into him, cooing her into a slumber. she was such a beautiful sight when she dreamed, he had to make sure she could sleep peacefully. when she dozed, he snapped her portrait, planning to show his growing love how perfect she was when she awoke.

[older]

his father's hand hurt when it hit his cheek.

"i told you to be here on time!" he roared. "and instead you're late!"

josh touched his cheek, wincing at the erruption of pain. "m'sorry."

" _'m'sorry,'_ " his dad mocked in a whiny tone. "fuck your sorrows, you lazy faggot!"

a kick to the ribs sent him bolting, unlocking the front door and racing to the park. with glee, he noted belinda sitting on the bench, and he fell into her.

she gasped with surprise and watched him curl into him, crying.

when he had stuttered his shaky words, she pulled him up and held him close.

"let's run away," she said slowly. "run away and let them feel our pain. run away and let them weep. no one touches you unless it's with love. let's run away."

"r-run away?" he asked, wiping his eyes. " you sure?"

"yes. tonight. please."

and so they did.

[colder]

they ran with lightning legs and only stopped when josh's snowflake-infested lungs couldn't draw another breath. that's when they stumbled under the willow tree, belinda gripping josh with robotic force.

"wa's wrong?" josh asked quietly, shivering. his pale skin reddened without any jacket, his run from home making him forget protection.

belinda pointed to the lake. "there. that's where they did it."

"what?" josh whispered, silently knowing in some way what happened.

"where they made me ugly. where t-they felt me. where they poisoned me."

josh pulled belinda closer when her voice cracked on the last syllable. "they called me **_tyler_** , dammit."

he held belinda when she fell into sobs. her shaking shoulders made him ignore the chills pricking his skin, for he could see she was so much colder with a jacket on her body.

[older]

somehow during the night a blizzard began, and now belinda and josh were slumped under her coat, fighting the winter howls passing them.

"gonna die," josh said slowly, chapped lips barely forming the words.

"i'm sorry," belinda cried.

"s'okay. i wanted to die for a noble cause anyways."

their hands turned splotches of blue and purple as time passed. with the screeches, they still peacefully slept together, noting how their hearts glacially matched each other's beating.

before it was over, belinda pressed her flaky lips to josh's.

"you look pretty when you sleep," josh mumbled, forcing a final smile.

"i feel pretty when i'm with you."

she fell first, and josh internally exploded as he grasped her hand harder, feeling the heat under her skin seep away. she was sleeping, he convinced himself, pulling her into him. and she still looked just as pretty, even if her glazed eyes were open and her lips were a pale violet.

[colder]

their bodies were not found for three weeks. when people started to peel away the layers of snow, they saw the tragic tangle of bleeding blue limbs that made belinda verre joseph and joshua william dun.

"so sad," a witness to the uncovering said to the local camera crew, "that they died. s'pecially if they only kept shuffling forward for a lil while longer. there's a cabin a half mile up the road there, and they would've been let inside."

and when those boys were _so fast_ with belinda,  her mind fastly forgot that her uncle's cabin was only a little while away, replacing the information of his home with the memory of her lost beauty.

 

 

josh still thought she was beautiful, even if they were both miles away, underground in different cemeteries. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry.


End file.
